


Что в имени тебе...

by Tamriella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как вы лодку, то есть дитятко, назовете, так оно и...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что в имени тебе...

Астория хотела девочку. Начиная с ее седьмого месяца разговаривать с ней об этом сделалось совершенно невозможно, и Драко решил оставить жену в покое. Сам он, конечно, хотел, чтоб родился сын, наследник, который сохранил бы фамилию и не дал роду угаснуть. Вот у Поттера как раз сын, и теперь эта его… бывшая Уизлетта может осчастливить его хоть выводком девиц. Значит, и у них с Асти сначала должен родиться мальчик.   
Асторию эти аргументы совершенно не интересовали. В детской уже стояла кроватка в кружевах и цветочках, и только чудом (в роли чуда выступили сестрица Дафна и вездесущая Панси) удалось уговорить ее подождать с покупкой платьиц. Драко надеялся, она больше не будет заниматься гардеробом будущего наследника. И выбором имени тоже, потому что пока она приходила в восторг от Мари Летиции или Серены Оливии.  
К тому же, Драко давно решил, что его сына будут звать Скорпиус Северус. Первое имя – дань традиции, потому что в нем будет течь кровь Блэков, а второе – второе просто дань. Что сделал любимый учитель для той стороны, Драко не сильно волновало, зато волновало, что он сделал для его семьи и для него самого. Оберегал и поддерживал в школе, защищал от Темного Лорда, любил – ну не как сына, скорее, как племянника… Так что справедливо и правильно было бы почтить его память.  
Только ничего из этого не вышло, потому что одним прекрасным утром из камина гостиной Малфой-Мэнора выскочила Панси – то есть, конечно, миссис Персефона Гойл – и с порога бесцеремонно осчастливила Драко новостью:  
– Придется тебе придумывать для наследника другое имя, это уже занято.  
Драко чуть не поперхнулся утренним кофе. Панси вопрос с наследником очень беспокоил, она ведь должна была стать крестной матерью, и всякие там Серены Оливии ее тоже не устраивали. Именно она сидела вместе с Драко над генеалогическим древом, когда Асти капризничала и упрямилась.  
– Почему? Доброе утро, кстати.  
– А, да, доброе утро.  
Панси кинула ему свежий выпуск «Пророка». Драко взглянул на первую страницу и еле удержался, чтоб не швырнуть газету в огонь.  
Проклятый Поттер! И здесь ухитрился обогнать, испортить все планы и помешать!  
– А вообще сочувствую, – вздохнула Панси. – Зато «Альбус Северус» звучит по-дурацки. Только гриффиндорец мог так назвать ребенка. Что делать будешь?  
– Потом придумаю, – отмахнулся Драко. – У нас с Асти еще целый месяц, а у меня полно неувековеченных родственников.  
– Да не с именем, с Поттером!  
– Ах, это... Ну, Малфои умеют ждать. Кофе будешь?

двенадцать лет спустя

– Я же говорил тебе, Ал, она прекрасна, как рассвет!  
Двое мальчишек – обоим лет по двенадцать – с любопытством рассматривали крохотного младенца.  
– У нее розовые волосы, – обвиняюще сказал Ал, он же Альбус Северус. – Как у нашего Тедди, если его разозлить. Она злится?  
– Ничего она не злится, – возмутился Скорпи, он же Скорпиус Гиперион, – она вчера родилась и злиться не умеет. А волосы у нее сразу такие были, потому что она метаморф.   
– А. А почему у нее на одеяле кружева такие же, как на старой мантии дяди Рона?  
Скорпи хихикнул и сам себе зажал рот, чтоб не разбудить сестренку.  
– Это ты дядю Рона спроси. Ладно, идем, а то Бимми вернется, и нам влетит.   
Мальчики отошли от кроватки, то и дело оглядываясь.   
– А вы уже ее назвали? – спросил Ал, когда они вернулись в комнату Скорпи.   
– А то как же! Мама с папой вчера весь вечер ругались и теперь друг с другом не разговаривают. Мама хотела назвать ее Оливия Серена.  
– В жизни не слышал имени глупее.  
– Вот и папа так сказал. Слу-ушай, Ал, у меня идея. Пошли в гостиную к камину. Мы сейчас позовем твоего папу быть ее крестным отцом. Я сам слышал, как мой папа сказал тете Панси, что твой папа был бы невероятно, невероятно, невероятно рад быть крестным отцом юной леди Малфой, особенно с таким именем.  
– Да, наверное, – в голосе Ала скользнула-таки тень сомнения. – А как ее все-таки зовут?  
Скорпи счастливо улыбнулся.  
– Да почти как тебя! Северина Нарцисса Малфой.


End file.
